The use of lamps with variable luminous characteristics is known. In fact there are lamps which can be controlled by way of remote controls. Such lamps typically use LED photoemitters which can vary the color temperature of the light radiation emitted.
It is likewise known that humans associate certain types of color with different perceptions or psychological reactions. In this regard, a number of studies have shown that:                The color red, which is the most studied, stimulates excitement and evokes a situation of danger, such as for example fire. The color red can elicit psychological reactions of combat and rapid physiological effects: increase of blood pressure, adrenaline, and heartbeat. In other words, red is recognized as an alarm signal and is transmitted as such from generation to generation. Furthermore it has much more energy than other colors.        The color blue is the exact opposite of the color red, and is associated with serenity and tranquility. In blue in fact we see associations with the sky and with water. Other psychological studies have shown that humans associate blue with constancy and reliability. This explains why certain types of blue are often used in company logos to convey reliability.        The color green is instinctively associated with nature, which suggests sensations of freshness and cleanliness. It elicits sensations of cleanliness and calm, and together with blue it is for example used in hospitals.        Yellow represents the sun. Strong yellows elicit sensations that are more vivid and inviting, and this is why yellows attract our attention more. The color yellow is therefore a good choice for attracting attention.        
Other psychological studies show that it is not just some colors which evoke particular sensations; so do particular combinations of those colors. Nowadays combinations of colors like yellow and black remind us of predatory animals and stinging insects. The highly attractive nature of this combination of colors always remains in our minds.                The color orange is a combination of red and yellow, and adopts characteristics of both, mixing the excitement of red and the warm, vivid sensations of yellow. Orange has a wide spectrum of shades, and transmits energy. Owing to its energy, orange is often associated with festivities, and is therefore a good choice for a design celebrating festive or popular events.        The color brown can for example be associated with the color of dark wood, giving humans a sensation of wellness and peace, indeed evoking the sensuality of wood.        The color purple is a mixture of red and blue, and is the most complex of the colors. The red makes purple warmer, and brings out the sensuality of its shades, while the blue cools it, thus making it calmer and more tranquil. The link between purple and royalty goes back hundreds of years in European nobility.        
Over and beyond the psychological aspect, in modern, technology-oriented life colors like red and green are automatically associated with stop and go signals, owing to the wide diffusion of traffic lights, and they also signal a malfunction or danger or a correct operation. The psychological effect of colors has thus made the transition to technology, and even though at times we may not be directly aware of it, in computer software and in everyday electronic apparatuses, or the dashboard of an automobile, red signals, in particular if associated with strong or intermittent light, indicate problems with use or malfunctions, and put us instinctively on our guard, while green or blue signals indicate a correct operation.
The applicant has thus substantially found that light is capable of transmitting emotional images in a substantially simple manner.
The applicant has furthermore found that for example in a prayer, a priest leads a plurality of faithful by way of his voice. The remote transmission of a prayer nowadays occurs by shooting a Mass by way of one or more video cameras and transmitting, to the remote user, a mixed audio/video data flow which has the drawback of a large bandwidth.
The applicant has found that this can be problematic where the need for bandwidth is a significant problem, or such bandwidth is subject to an appreciably high payment.
Furthermore the applicant has observed that today no medium exists for sharing a prayer between a plurality of remotely-located users which elicits emotions and associations without necessarily transmitting images.
Although the specific example of a prayer has been cited, the foregoing can also apply to any application in which there is a requirement to associate an audio data flow with an emotional transmission, such as for example for songs.
The aim of the present invention is thus to reduce the drawbacks described above. In particular an object of the present invention is to increase ecstatic/emotional experience by way of synchronized light.